Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 30 Monster Mutt Much
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: in an Agatha Christie type mystery the Spies team up with Detective Chimp into finding out witch body is Dr. Gray in. In the Main Plot: The Spies, and the Fly Trap Kid team up with Krypto the Super Dog and Ace the Bat Hound and Lance Wrishback to stop his old robot dog Chomper to take over the world with his Robo Dog army.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC Episode 30 Monster Mutt Much

In the teaser: The Spies where in a mansion in the library where the butler, the maiden, the chef and Miss Batteron where all in the library in front of the fireplace.

Sam

We gather you all here because one of you must be Dr. Gray.

Clover and Alex pushed Dr. Gray who is wrapped in rope in a chair and has his mouth tapped up while Detective Chimp was on his lap. Everyone gasped.

The Butler

But who could do such a thing like this.

Clover

We shall answer the questions Butler.

Alex

Speaking of questions what two people did you switch bodies with the first time you used your body switching gadget, answer now or our little monkey friend shall do it for us.

Sam was holding Detective Chimp back.

The Butler

I don't know what you are talking about what body switching gadget?

The Truth o meter app on Sam's compowered is in the green zone

Sam

Ok is not him.

Clover

But what about the maiden?

Alex

Are you Dr. Grey?

Maiden

I don't know who is this Dr. Grey is?

Sam's Truth o Meter app is in the green zone.

Clover

Not her what about the Chef

Detective Chimp leaped onto the Chef.

Chef

Dr. Gray I am not him apparently the real one is wrapped up.

Sam's True o Meter is in the green zone again.

Chef

Ok I spit in the soup before I serve them.

Detective Chimp leaped onto the Butler.

The Butler

I dropped out of Law School.

And Detective Chimp onto the Median

Median

I stool jewelry from Miss Betterton's Jewelry box.

Sam

Ok that answers those questions.

Alex

And that leaves Miss Batteron.

Miss Batteron

I don't know what you are talking about.

Detective Chimp look through Miss Betterton's purses to see that Dr. Gray's Pendant was in there.

Clover

Hey look it's Dr. Gray's Pendant.

Sam

So it looks like your Dr. Gray in Miss Betterton's body.

Dr. Gray

That's right I used her body to get her Diamond Skull to have my pendant be more powerful to switch everyone's body with another person's body in the world.

Dr. Gray dropped a smoke bomb to blind the spies and to get out of the mansion but all of a sudden she slipped on a banana peel. The Spies and Decetive Chimp punched Dr. Gray in the Miss Betterton's body in the face. After that is over the Spies and Detective Chimp return Miss Betterton and Dr. Gray back into their own bodies.

Miss Batteron

Oh my being in someone else body is quiet terrible.

Alex pulls the tape off from Dr. Gray's moth.

Dr. Gray

No my body switch plan foil again.

Jerry and the WOOHP agents came into the library.

Jerry

Good work girls and Decetive Chimp we'll take it from here and take Dr. Gray back to the WOOHP containment Facility where he truly belongs.

Miss Batteron

Oh thank you for helping me putting me back into my body you deserve an award here.

Miss Batteron gave the spies 3 bananas.

Clover

Um Miss B thanks for the bananas but we're not hungry.

Miss Batteron

Oh those are for the Monkey.

Decetive Chimp grabbed the banana out from Clover's hand.

Decetive Chimp

I am not a monkey medium but I am a chimp there is a difference you know.

In the Main Plot: Night time in somewhere in New Mexico Pablo the award winning Pug was in his dog house getting ready for bed with his own brushing his teeth.

Pablo's owner

Ok teeth are brushed and now it's bed time.

Pablo hopped onto his bed and went fast asleep and Pablo's owner turned off the light and exited the dog house. Suddenly Pablo awoke and heard a noises from outside and all of a sudden 3 dark figures came into Pablo's dog house and killed. Blood came out from Pablo's body.

In the morning back at the Spies penthouse Victor Vanderfleet and Rex where watching Star Scotts. On the TV the Star Scotts crashed landed on a planet filled with giant purple bull dogs surrounding the Star Scotts.

Star Scott Max

Star Scott Master Comis we had crashed landed on the planet of the Giant Purple Bull Dogs what are we going to do?

Star Scott Master Comis

I know what do to find their weak spots take them down and get of this planet.

Star Scotts

I Star Scott Master.

While Victor and Rex where watching TV the Spies got out from their room.

Sam

Oh hello Victor you came here early.

Victor

Thanks Sam um Bruce got entre to the WOOHP tunneling system and now the tunneling system is now being built in Gotham now.

Clover

Well so much for Spy secrets.

Alex

Anyway Victor now that we are in charge of you for the week what do you want to do?

Victor

Well since I got Rex out from the seed last week I think I should be ok that we can go around campus to see all of the great stuff that Rex didn't see while he was a seed.

Sam

But the last time we saw Rex he was so hyper active.

Victor

That's because he was a seed for 5 years now that I freed him Rex can see the open world for the first time ever.

Alex

Ok Victor but we don't want him to be so destructive.

Moments later the Spies and Victor and Rex Where at the Mali U Beach playing Frisbee. Sam throw the Frisbee in the air and Rex caught the Frisbee and ate the Frisbee.

Sam

Rex the Frisbee is a toy not a snack.

Victor

How about we play cough with a stick.

Victor picked up the stick and throw it to the west of the beach. Rex goes after the stick and picks it up and bring back to Victor but it's the wrong stick.

Clover

Are you shore that stick is the right one?

Victor

You're right it's the wrong stick.

A Lifeguard chair collapsed with the lifeguard on the chair.

The Spies, Victor and Rex then go to the fashion design class. Where Rex started to chow on the sowing machines thinking that they are chow toys.

Victor Vanderfleet

Rex Stop that is a sowing machine not a chow toy.

Professor Plunkett

Ah stop that Fly Trap, T-rex thing ah whatever it is stop biting my sowing machine.

Clover

Sorry about my friend's pet lizard Professor P he is just getting used to the place.

Suddenly Rex ate Professor Plunkett's scarf.

Professor Plunkett

No my scarf… well I got plenty of other scarf.

Professor Plunket walked to his desk and pull out another scarf and put it on.

Professor Plunkett

Now get your lizard out of my class room before it destroys anything else.

Suddenly Rex swing his tail at one of the manikins causing it to knock over and causing the other manikins to crash to the floor breaking into pieces.

Victor Vanderfleet

Sorry sir.

The Spies, Victor and Rex go to the Mali U Café where Rex started to drink a whole pot of coffee.

Victor Vanderfleet

Rex no don't drink all of that save some for the other people.

Rex drank all of the coffee and was so hyper that he bounced up and down rapidly destroying tables, hitting students and breaking coffee mugs.

Sam

Victor please control Rex.

Victor pulled out a special whistle from his pocket.

Victor Vanderfleet

This special whistle that my mom made especially for Rex if he gets out of control.

Clover

Like he is now.

Victor blow the whistle making Rex Stop destroying the Mali u Café and ran back to Victor. Victor picked Rex up.

Later the Spies, Victor and Rex are sitting on the grass near the front entrance.

Victor Vanderfleet

Oh Rex what am I going to do with you?

Dean 1

We shall tell you what to do with this lizard of yours.

Dean 2

Everyone around campus is talking about your out of control lizard thingy.

Dean 1

And we have no chose but to lock your lizard up.

Victor Vanderfleet

Sorry sirs but whatever I do to keep my lizard from going out of control this happens see I'll show you.

Victor tied Rex up to a tree and then throw a ball. Rex spotted the ball and chase after it causing to drag the tree along with him.

Victor Vanderfleet

See what I mean?

Sam

You see Deans Rex is a pet lizard that my friend Victor's mom gave him and he doesn't want his pet to be separated from him.

Dean 1

Ok here is the deal if you train your lizard to don't go out of control.

Dean 2

You shall keep your pet.

Dean 1

But if your lizard does go out of control again we shall send him to the pound.

Dean 1 and 2

We shall be watching you.

The Deans left. Rex ran back to Victor and the Spies and Victor took off Rex's leash.

Alex

Don't worry Victor we shall help you train Rex

Victor Vanderfleet

Thanks girls but with Rex acting like this there is nothing we can do about Rex's hyper behavior there is no way we can do about it.

Clover

What about the special Whistle for him.

Victor Vanderfleet

It's worth a try.

Suddenly the Spies, Victor Vanderfleet and Rex all got WOOHPed.

The Spies, Victor Vanderfleet and Rex all arrived into Jerry's office.

Jerry

Hello Spies, Hello Victor and Rex.

Victor Vanderfleet

Jerry this isn't a good time we have to train Rex before the Deans take him away to the pound.

Jerry

Sorry Victor your pet problem has to wait and speaking of pets there is a case of murdered prize winning dogs around the world lately.

Alex

What you mean that someone out there is murdering dogs.

Jerry

That's right like Pablo the award winning Pug, Licon a prize winning Labrador and Goldie Locks a Prized Pouch all bin murdered last week.

Sam

But Jerry who could do such a thing like this?

Jerry

It's me to not know and you four to find out and speaking of dogs this mission is for the dogs so Superman and Batman from the Justice League had brought their dogs to WOOHP for this mission.

Out from behind Jerry's desk come Kyoto the Super Dog and Ace the Bat Hound.

Victor Vanderfleet

Hey Ace who is a good boy.

Clover

Wait you know Ace the Bat Hound?

Victor Vanderfleet

Totally I meet him while I was given a tour of Wayne Manor, Ace this is Rex my pet lizard.

Ace the Bat Hound growled at Rex and Rex backed at Ace.

Victor Vanderfleet

Rex behave this is our friend.

Clover

Now that we meet the dogs how about setting us up with some gadgets.

The Spies transform into their Spy suits and Victor Vanderfleet change into the Fly Trap Kid.

Jerry

Alright then so this mission is for the dogs how about the Battle Whip Dog Leash, the B.O.N.E or Battling Off fest, Nova Electro Staff, the Tracking Flea, and the Electro Magnetic Dog net and last a can of Slip Away body spray now in Strawberry scent.

Jerry give the Spies their gadgets.

The Fly Trap Kid

Good thinking on the dog theme gadgets Jerry.

Jerry

I see that you are pleased, now for your assignment you four including the dogs shall go to Seattle as puppy sitters for an award winning Dalmatian puppy named PJ WOOHP fears that he is the next victim.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies, the Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Krypto the Super Dog, and Ace the Bat Hound to Seattle.

As the Spies, Victor Vanderfleet, Rex, Krypto the Super Dog, and Ace the Bat Hound are there they go to PJ's penthouse where PJ's owners are going on vacation.

PJ's owner 1

Sorry PJ they don't alone dogs on the cruise ship.

PJ's Owner 2

But behave to Sam, Clover, Alex, and Victor while we are gone

Sam

Hey don't worry he'll be in good hands with us.

PJ's Owners lift the penthouse. And Ace the Bat Hound and Krypton the Super dog came into the penthouse through the window and Rex came out from Victor's shirt.

Victor Vanderfleet

Now Rex I would like you to meet PJ the puppy we so post to protect.

Rex think that PJ is lunch.

Victor Vanderfleet

No Rex he is not lunch.

Clover

Looks like you need to train Rex right now.

Victor Vanderfleet

Totally before the deans take him away.

Alex

Hey how about you can show Rex how PJ, Krypton and Ace how they behave.

Victor Vanderfleet

Ok now Rex see how PJ Krypton and Ace how they sit.

Krypton, Ace and PJ all sit down.

Victor Vanderfleet

Now you try.

Rex sit down onto the floor.

Victor Vanderfleet

Good boy Rex here you go.

Victor gave Rex a compost cube and Rex ate it.

Clover

Are those little treat that you give Rex?

Victor Vanderfleet

Yes my mom made them for Rex especially.

Krypton, Ace and PJ all roll over. And Rex roll over.

Victor Vanderfleet

Good boy Rex now play dead Rex.

Suddenly a robotic St. Bernard break into the Penthouse and took PJ away.

Clover

Oh no that robot dog took PJ.

Sam

After him Spies.

The Spies transform into their Spies suits and Victor Vanderfleet transform into the Fly Trap Kid. The Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Krypton and Ace all jumped out of the Window. The Fly Trap Kid releases Rex out form his arms as Rex grow 12 feet tall and the Spies, and the Fly Trap Kid hopped onto him. Rex Crash landed to the streets below and chase after the robot dog down the street.

Alex

Krypton use your laser vision to stop the robot dog.

Krypton uses his laser vision to stop the St. Bernard robot dog but the robot dog is laser proof and then the robot dog fired missiles at the Spies but Rex uses his tail to bounce the missiles back at the robot dog but the robot dog dodge the missiles as the missile hit the ground and exploded. And the robot dog fired a laser cannon out from his mouth and fired it at Rex hitting him causing Rex to fall to the ground. Ace the Bat Hound throw 3 Batarangs at the robot dog hitting the robot dog but the dog isn't letting go of PJ. All of a sudden the robot dog transform into a dog jet and blasted off into the sky.

The Fly Trap Kid

Ok first the robot dog fired a laser beam at Rex hurting him now he transformed into a jet.

Sam

But we have a dog who also flies like a jet Krypton fallow that dog.

Krypton the Super Dog flies into the air fallowing the robot dog into the sky, but the robot dog uses his bionic tail to grab Krypto by the neck and throws him to the ground crashing into a parked car.

Clover

Oh No the robot dog took down Krypto.

Alex

And it is still getting away.

Sam

Now if we track it down with the Tracking flea that is.

Sam throws the tracking flea at the robot dog and the robot dog jets off into the clouds.

The Fly Trap Kid

Good thinking of putting the tracking flea onto the robot dog.

Clover

Now we can track the robot dog anywhere in the world.

Suddenly Ace the Bat Hound started to growled.

Alex

What is it Ace you smell something?

Ace the Bat Hound ran towards the ally. The Spies, the Fly Trap Kid and Krypto fallowed Ace the Bat Hound into the ally. The man in the ally ran away from Ace and climbed over the fence in the ally.

Clover

Hey Sam it looks like you see a ghost.

Sam

No but that person has dog paw prints on his suit but why can't I figure it out.

The Fly Trap Kid

Why do you know that person before?

Sam

Totally.

Suddenly Alex's compowered ranged. Alex picked up her compowered.

Clover

We got terrible news Jerry a robot dog took off with PJ.

Jerry

Oh deer

The Fly Trap Kid

But also there is a person with dog paw prints watching us getting PJ.

Jerry

That person sound like Lance Wrishback.

The Fly Trap Kid

Lance Wrishback is he like a dog trainer?

Jerry

That's right he lose so many dog shows that he go to the extremes and build a robot dog to win the dog show.

Alex

Wait we stopped him before Chomper destroyed the dog show did you put him in the WOOHP containment Facility?

Jerry

No he told the entire truth about that and we put him up for a week of house arrest.

Clover

Do you think he is behind all of this?

Sam

Time to find out from him in person.

The Fly Trap Kid

How do you know?

Sam

Because Krypto catches him.

The Spies, The Fly Trap Kid and Ace look up to see Krypto catches Lance Wrishback in his mouth. Lance Wrishback smiled and Krypto placed him down to the ground.

Clover

Talk Lance

Alex

Totally are you behind all of this.

The Fly Trap Kid

No he is not.

Sam

Wait how can you tell?

The Fly Trap Kid

Because by the look upon his face.

Lance Wrishback

It's true I am not behind all of this Chomper is.

The Spies

What?

Alex

We through that we defeated Chomper after we foiled your plain at the West Hollywood Dog Show.

Lance Wrishback

Well I can explain this you before I was a dog trainer I was a robotic engineer, I like what I do but my real passion is dog training so after training about 500 dogs to enter into 500 dog shows I think I needed to build a dog or in this case a robot dog.

Sam

So you can win dog show easily.

Lance Wrishback

Yes but now that Chomper has a mind of his own I don't know what is got planned?

The Fly Trap Kid

But we have to stop him before he does all of this

Lance Wrishback

Who's the kid?

The Fly Trap Kid

That's the Fly Trap Kid 3rd sidekick to the one and only Batman, but now Batman assigned me to the Spies of WOOHP.

Sam look at her compowered and see that the Tracking Flea is working and the tracking flea track down the robot dog to a warehouse in the desert.

Sam

Guys the Tracking Flea located PJ he is hiding out in the desert.

Alex

Come On we have a robot dog to stop.

The Spies picked up The Fly Trap Kid, Rex and Lance Wrishback and jet packed to the desert along with Krypto and Ace on his bat wing hovercraft surf board.

The Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Lance Wrishback, Krypto and Ace all made it to the desert where they arrived at a banded warehouse.

Lance Wrishback

So this is where the robot dogs are hiding?

Sam

Not shore about that first we need to find a way in.

Clover

Or in the case Krypto shall make away in for us.

Krypto the Super Dog uses his heat vision to melt a hole into the warehouse. The Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Krypto, Ace and Lance Wrishback all enter into the warehouse. As they are all inside of the warehouse they saw robotic arms building more robotic dogs.

Alex

Ok it's a warehouse on the outside but a robot factory on the inside.

The Fly Trap Kid

And Looks like Chomper is the one making all of them.

Chomper

That is correct kid.

All of a sudden the Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Lance Wrishback, Krypto and Ace all fall down a trap door and landed into a big dog cage. And then Chomper and the other robot dogs came down stairs to see the Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Lance Wrishback, Krypto and Ace are all trapped in the big dog cage.

Sam

Chomper, last time we saw you, you were in the fountain at the dog show soaking wet.

Chomper

Now I am water proof, and had an upgrade and also made an entire robot dog army with my upgraded software.

Lance Wrishback

Wow I'm good, but it wasn't so post to like that all because I am you was to win a prize at a dog show.

Chomper

You made me because you wanted to win a dog show, now I discover what I am really made for destruction and chaos, with my entire robotic dog army in place we shall destroy all of humanity and replace it with intelligent robotic dogs.

Sam

You can't do that.

Alex

Totally people like robots including robot dogs.

Chomper

Don't care come my robot dog brothers and sisters so we can crush humanity and conquer the Earth.

Chomper and the other robot dogs all activated their rocket wings and jetted out of the warehouse.

Lance Wrishback

This is bad really, really, bad all of humanity is going to be destroyed all because I made a killer robotic dog.

The Fly Trap Kid

Hey it's not your fault Lance sometime people make mistakes, like one type Clover puts on cooking oil instead of tanning oil on her skin she had a sun burn for a week.

Clover

Hey I wasn't paying attention I forget tanning oil so I picked up the bottle closest to the edge of the table that's all.

Sam

WE can talk about that later right now we have to get out of here.

Krypto, Ace and Rex all squash their way out of the dog cage.

Alex

Hey we can squeeze our way out.

The Fly trap Kid

But with what?

Clover

With this?

Clover pulls out the Slip away Body spray from her back pack.

Lance Wrishback

How can a can of body spray help us escape?

Clover

This isn't' normal body spray it's the Slip away Body Spray just one spray and we can slip away out of anything.

Clover sprays the body spray all over herself, Alex, Sam, The Fly Trap Kid, and Lance Wrishback. One by one they all slip through the bars of the dog cage and got out of the dog cage.

Lance Wrishback

We're free, free at last wow I feel like a caged dog in there and now I smell freedom… uh I didn't knew freedom smells bad.

The Fly Trap Kid

It's because of the Body spray.

Sam

Looks like Jerry gave us wet dog scent instead of Strawberry.

Clover

And it wasn't an accident so not funny Jerry.

Sam

We can get back at Jerry later right now we have killer robot dogs to stop.

The Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Ace, Krypto and Lance Wrishback and they all exited the warehouse.

Elsewhere in New York City where the Big Apple Dog Show. All of the prize winning dogs across America where there. And all of a sudden Chomper and his robotic dog army came crashing through the roof. Everyone ran for their lives as Chomper and the rest of the robotic dog's fired their lasers everywhere destroying everything inside of the dog show. And then all of the robot dogs go outside to destroy New York City, a bulldog robot fired a missile from his mouth hitting a gas truck causing the gas truck to exploded and fiery debris rained down upon parked cars. A Boxer robot head-butted a tour bus knocking out some of the tourist from the tour bus, the tourist picked themselves up and ran for their lives. And people surround a little cute Chihuahua robot looking so cute, but suddenly, laser cannons and missiles came out from the robot Chihuahua and fired them all over the place people ran away from the Chihuahua robot.

Chomper

The age of robotic K-9 just begun.

The Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Krypto, Ace and Lance Wrishback all made it to New York City in the WOOHP jet.

Sam

Looks like the Robot Dog riot had just begun.

Lance Wrishback

But how can you guys take down so many robot dogs?

Clover

With a little dog power for our self.

Alex

Krypto, Ace, Rex sick them down there.

Krypto the super dog jumped out of the WOOHP jet and Ace the Bat Hound got out of the WOOHP jet on his hover board bat wing and The Fly Trap Kid and Rex jumped out of the WOOHP jet and Rex grow 12 feet tall and crashed landed to the ground crushing 3 robot dogs. Spike and Jaws came out form the Fly Trap Kid's back and fired their seed blast at the robot dogs destroying them into pieces and Rex started to run down the street and stomp onto 5 more robot dogs, Krypto the Super Dog uses his heat vision to melt the robot dogs. And Ace the Bat Hound fired exposing batarang from his hover board and hit 7 robot dogs causing the robot dogs to expose.

The Spies, and Lance Wrishback parachuted down to the streets safely.

Lance Wrishback

Look there is Chomper.

Chomper fired his claws at predestination hitting them causing blood to come out from the predestinations' bodies. Chomper howled in the air.

Clover

It's time to put these robot dogs to the pound.

Sam take out the Battling Off fest, Nova Electro Staff, Clover take out the Battle Whip Dog Leash, and Alex takes out the Electro matter Dog Net.

Sam

Lance you find somewhere to hide while we take care of the robot dog army.

Lance Wrishback

That's a good idea besides I am not a good fighter.

Clover

Ok now it's time to put these dogs to the pound.

Lance Wrishback hide into the ally. The Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Ace and Krypto all charged at the robot dogs and Chomper. Chomper did a powerful howl blowing away the Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Ace and Krypto, but The Fly Trap Kid uses Spike to grab hold of a street lamp, and Jaws fires acid onto Chomper causing him to stop howling. Clover uses the Battle Whip Dog Leash to slice 6 robot dogs in half and chop three other robot dog's heads off causing the robot dogs to expose. Sam uses the B.O.N.E.S staff to demolish 8 robot dogs, and uses the electric function on the staff to shock 10 robot dogs causing them to explode. Alex uses the Electro matter dog net to caught 10 robot dogs and activated the shocking function of the net shocking the robot dogs and slamming them to the ground destroying the robot dogs.

Lance Wrishback came out of the ally

Lance Wrishback

IS it over?

Chomper

It's not you destroyed my brothers and sisters but we shall not destroy me.

Suddenly all of the piece of the destroyed robot dogs started to assemble onto Chomper, and then Chomper transformed into Dogzilla.

Lance Wrishback

Did he transform into a, into a dogzilla?

The Fly Trap Kid

Yes he did and I got to say it shall take more than Rex to stop this robot.

Dogzilla breaths fire from his mouth, the Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Rex, Ace and Lance Wrishback all dodged the fire blast, but Krypto uses his super breath to blow the fire away from the Spies, The Fly Trap Kid, Ace and Lance Wrishback . And then Rex tackled Dogzilla slamming him into the wall of a nearby building. Dogzilla pushes Rex back, but Rex slams his tail right at Dogzilla in the head, and then Dogzilla fired missiles from his chest hitting Rex and slamming him to the ground.

The Fly Trap Kid

Rex no.

The Fly Trap Kid came to Rex's aid.

Dogzilla

Face it humans' robot dogs shall make you all dead.

Sam

Lance last time we defeated Chomper we short out his circuits.

Alex

But now he is upgraded now what?

Clover

How about combining our gadgets together.

Sam

It's worth a try.

The Spies all combined their gadgets together into a super gadget and throws it right onto Dogzilla shocking him. And Krypto the Super Dog shoot out his laser eyes right at the Dogzilla melting part of its body causing it to explode and fall to the ground.

The Fly Trap Kid

WE did it Dogzilla is defeated.

Sam

And let's send Dogzilla to the WOOHP recycling plant just in case.

Suddenly Jerry, the other WOOHP agents, Superman and Batman came to the since.

Jerry

Good work guy you defeat this robot k 9 pandemic.

The Fly Trap Kid

Well we better have to thank Lance Wrishback if we don't know how to defeat these killer K9s the world shall be filled with them.

Lance Wrishback

Oh thank you but now that the mission is over I had been thinking that I shall give up on dogs shows for now on I don't have any other choice.

Superman

How about you rethink about that.

Krypto the Super Dog tackled Lance Wrishback to the ground and licked him.

Lance Wrishback

Hey what's going on?

Batman

Looks like Krypto wants to stay with you.

Superman

You see my parents now have my son Conner to keep them company now I want you to take care of Krypto.

Lance Wrishback

You're letting me to keep your super dog, but Krypto is your dog.

Superman

You see I go on a lot of missions and I have no one to look after him so I want you to take care of him you can enter him into Dog Shows if you like.

Lance Wrishback

I don't know what to say but thank you.

Clover

But on one condition no cheating.

Lance Wrishback

Ok.

The Next Day back at Mali U, The Spies, and Victor Vanderfleet and Rex are watching the Chicago Star Dog Show where Lance Wrishback was in that dog show on the TV.

Announcer

And the winner of this year's Chicago Star Dog Show is Lance Wrishback and his dog Krypto.

Everyone clapped for Lance as he won his very first dog show.

Alex

Hey look Lance won with the help from Krypto.

Lance Wrishback

I just wanted to say thank you to a couple of friends of mean, Sam, Clover and Alex and that Fly Trap Kid of theirs I won't win this dog show because of them thank you guys where ever you are.

Clover

Hey he won

Sam

Without any cheating.

Suddenly there was a knock at the glass door and there were the Deans. Sam opened the screen door.

Sam

Hello Deans.

Dean 1

So is your lizard trained?

Victor Vanderfleet

See for yourselves, Rex Site.

REX site down.

Victor Vanderfleet

Good now roll over.

Rex rolled over.

Victor Vanderfleet

Now Rex speak

Rex barked.

Dean 2

Good your lizard is trained.

Deans

But we shall be watching you.

Rex ripped the pants off from the Deans without the Deans knowing and ate the pants.

Victor Vanderfleet

Well Rex needs more training.

The Spies and Victor Vanderfleet laughed.

The End.


End file.
